


Friends can break you heart too

by aeternus_alibi



Series: Between The Minds [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, This takes place in season 4, When Stiles is with Malia and the whole "Benefactor" thing is about to ruin their lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 09:00:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12229731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeternus_alibi/pseuds/aeternus_alibi
Summary: Stiles blinks, perfectly still for a few moments. “Are we really doin’ this?”Lydia slams her hand over the woody table. “Doing what?”“This!You, like this. I’m not really buying this whole – he spastically waves his hand in front of her face trying to find the right word –cold bloodedthing you got going on there, Lydia, no, not anymore”That’s what makes her angry the most. She can’t really hide from him like she used to. He knows her now, they’re friends. They get to see each other every day and meet in the cafeteria every day and this boy has somehow become pretty much the only reason she wakes up in the morning after Allison’s death. That’s what makes her so bitter; she let him in and he messed her up. Hebrokeher.





	Friends can break you heart too

“Lydia, are you okay?”

She’s 100% sure that Stiles already knows the answer to this question. How could he possibly _not_?

She’s livid. Really, really pissed off. That’s why her eyes don’t meet his; she keeps them firmly on the chemistry book in front of her on the lunch table. She’s not gonna help him out saving their friendship, or whatever this _thing_ between them is – well, _was_ , considering he has been screwing a ware-coyote for the past few weeks. She’s not gonna risk being hurt again, especially not by _Stiles_.

~~She’s not sure she could handle it.~~

“Sure,” she mutters. “Why?”

Stiles scrapes his chin, eyebrows curving up. “Oh, no idea, maybe because you barely _talk_ to me? Or because you don’t even return my calls? I guess I’m the one who should ask _why_ , here”

Lydia glares at him like she hasn’t in months. “For real?”

He promptly nods, fed up. “ _Yes_ , Lydia, for real. You’re avoiding me! Don’t you think we should at least try to talk this out?”

She turns page, snorting in annoyance. “No”

Stiles blinks, perfectly still for a few moments. “Are we really doin’ this?”

Lydia slams her hand over the woody table. “Doing _what_?”

“This! _You_ , like this. I’m not really buying this whole – he spastically waves his hand in front of her face trying to find the right word – _cold blooded_ thing you got going on there, Lydia, _no_ , not anymore”

That’s what makes her angry the most. She can’t really hide from him like she used to. He _knows_ her now, they’re friends. They get to see each other every day and meet in the cafeteria every day and this boy has somehow become pretty much the only reason she wakes up in the morning after Allison’s death. That’s what makes her so bitter; she let him in and he messed her up. He _broke_ her.

“Whatever,” she sighs.

Something in Stiles’ expression changes. It gets softer, somehow, and his voice breaks a little. “Why are you avoiding me?”

 “I am _not_ ,” she blurts out. “On the contrary of what you might think, you’re not the centre of everyone’s universe. I was just busy catching up with some homework, that’s all”

Stiles narrows his eyes. “For _three_ weeks? You, the ginger genius? Please. And com’on Lydia, I had to beg _Scott_ to send _you_ a text so that _we_ could finally talk,” he points out, ducking his head slightly.

She smacks her lips. “Don’t be ridiculous; you just stole his phone and got it over with”

“That’s not the point,” he says, and she roughly turns another page of her book.

Then another.

And _another_ , until his hand finds hers. She finally looks at him in the eyes. Stiles can’t help but notice that they are a little teary. “What’s really going on with you? Whatever it is, Lydia, you can tell me. I’m listening”

Lydia opens her mouth.

Maybe she _can_ tell him. Maybe if she does, they’ll figure this out, like they always do. _Maybe_ …

His phone vibrates on the table, the screen lighting up. He frowns, picking it up. “Crap, sorry, uhm, it’s…”

Lydia doesn’t need him to say it, but he does anyway – like it’s nothing, like it won’t hurt her. She straightens, clearing her throat, her hand getting away from Stiles’ as he answers the call.

“Hey, Malia. What? You mean, as in _now_? Uhm, I’m actually…” he looks over at Lydia. “Kinda busy”

 _Kinda?_ Lydia clenches her fists as he grins happily.

“… see you at home after school? Great, bye,” he hangs up. “So,” he mutters. “Where were we?”

 _I needed you, and you had your arm around her shoulders in the hallway. I was still grieving and you were making sex jokes with her, flirting right in my face. You deliberately ignored my existence, and_ now _that I’m cutting you out you wanna talk? No way._

Lydia’s book closes with a loud thud. “Nowhere,” she says. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, my free period is over”

“Wait,” Stiles sighs as she gets up. “We _need_ to fix this”

These words stab her in the heart. “There’s nothing to fix, Stiles,” she grabs her stuff, faking a smile.

Stiles finally surrenders. He leans back on his seat, crossing his arms. “Okay, then” he mutters, disappointed. “Glad we had this talk”

"Go to Malia," Lydia’s smile drops. “ _She_ ’s the one who needs you”

That said, she walks away on her heels. Stiles is left alone at the lunch table, watching her strawberry-blonde mane disappear in the crowd of students.

They spend another week barely looking at each other. And it hurts, oh God, if it _hurts_. They only see each other in the hallways between one class and the other or in the library, and they are never alone. Also, as soon as she sees him, Lydia becomes so "casually" interested and focused on where she’s going or what she’s reading or on what Scott is saying that she doesn’t even register his presence most of the time. If she has to, it’s only for the shortest of seconds.

They keep growing apart a little more every day. Sometimes she catches him staring at her a little too long, sometimes their elbows touch on the lunch table, but that’s pretty much it. Stiles just sits and watches it happening, watches Lydia rebuilding her walls all the way up. And the worst part is, deep down he thinks it's better this way, that she's better off without him. After all, how could she not be? He's freakin' _responsible_ for her best friend's death, and for Aiden's too. He knows he deserves this after everything he's done. He _deserves_ losing her.

But something happens one day; Malia shows Stiles Lydia’s notes… and they are _everything_ but notes.

“Wait a sec, Lydia wrote this?” He asks his girlfriend, frowning.

Malia nods. “Yeah, what are they?”

“Not _Math_ ,” he holds his breath as he speeds up to his bedside table and grabs the phone.

He dials Lydia’s number ~~very secretly hoping they can be friends again thanks to this new catastrophe going on… which is pretty sad and ironic and _desperate_ , if Stiles thinks about it – but then Lydia answers his call after the second ring, and that’s when he knows it’s gonna work~~.

She listens to him talking frenetically, more and more worried. Stiles can feel it in her voice, she’s scared.

He tries to be reassuring. “Whatever it is, we’re gonna figure it out together, okay?”

Maybe they can’t be able to fix what’s wrong between them at the moment, but they can help saving Beacon Hills once again. That’s what they do, that’s how they got so close.

“Together,” agrees Lydia, and the word tastes bitter in her mouth, but it’s so beautiful and hopeful that her heart races anyway.


End file.
